fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer Curse
Lucifer Curse is the first and the third guild master of Dark Blade Guild Daemon Blade . He is known as Lord of the Void (ボイドの主, Boido no Omo). Appereance Lucifer looks normal, about 30 years old man and wears black, hooded long jacket with dark purple trims, metal gloves and boots and metal mask. Because hood and the mask is always on the face, no one has seen the face of Lucifer. After revealing his true form, Lucifer changes his look completly; his body turns to Purple flow of energy that has serval runed metal armors around body. In chest there is large Lachriyama. Personality Personality of Lucifer seem to be splitted; One half reminds Zeref as it don't want kill anything that lives, another side, more brutal one wants eliminate anything that is on his way as fast as possible. Due to the changes, Lucifer tries get everyone out of his way before darker personality gets hold. In truth, Lucifer has only one personality; "Dark Side" of his is actually Sidare Umbra , 2nd Guild Master of Daemon Blade, who manipulates Lucifer from shadows.. History Equipment: Polearm: '''Lucifer carries inside him polearm called Pesuto (Plague, ペスト), enchanted spear that emits paraite-like magic that feeds with magical energies. Can be cured, but to get magic back you have to get Moonweed from Clower Canyon. Polearm can be transformed to scythe Splitting Void (Supurittoboido , スプリットボイド) that has ability to split apart and attack opponents even long ranges. Blade of scythe is made from Darkness Magic. Magic and Abitilies ''"Pardon me, am I moving too fast, or do you feel like your magical energy has been taken away? If either, I prefer you leave before you DIE." ''- Lucifer Curse Natural Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Lucifer can fight enemy some time even without weapon very well, but is still rather weak in close combat. '''Master Tactician: Lucifer commonly prepeares his attacks before using them, thus making sure he will hit. Enchanted Durability: Lucifer can take serval hits without any effect, until certain point. Enchanted Speed: Lucifer can move very fast, and even create an "Afterimage" from himself, thus distracting enemies. Immortality: As a form of Living Magic, Lucifer don't age and is extremely hard to kill. Magic Void Magic '(''Boido mahō ,ボイド魔法) is Lucifers main form of Magic. Void Magic can be used in 3 purposses; Storing items and persons, Severing targets and to repeal and drain magic. "Void" is actually pocketspace that is created by caster. :: 'Zero Void '(Zeroboido, ゼロボイド): Magic that was used to create Lucifer; Lucifers own body is Void that can drain limited ammount of magic around him and turns it to his life force. Don't have effect to Stellar Spirits or Requips. :: '''Absolute Void (Zettai Boido, 絶対ボ イド): Secound form of Zero Void, "Pure" void that has Metal armour floating around current of dark purple magic. In armors have runes and large Lachriyama; by breaking Lachriyama transformation cancels. :: Abyss Void '(''Abisuboido, ''アビスボイド): Caster crosses his hands, creating Black sphere at targetted spot. After this, sphere drains magical energies and materials around sphere for 30 secounds. After this all magic and material around sphere at radius of 2 metres is launched outwards from sphere. While in this form, his body starts drain magical energy around him, thus negating most of caster and holder type magics. Abyss Void can also drains also life force around caster, making it dangerous to approach it. However, caster cannot use any other magic but Void Magic while using this form. :: '''Splitting Void '(Bunkatsu Boido, 分割ボイド): Casters puts his palms together and selects target area, then rotates palms so that fingers are facing other hand wrists. By doing this, spell activates, splitting air in targetted area, severing almost anything in that spot. This attack is rather easy to dodge, since area that splits is rather small, and after selecting one spot it don't move from spot; By moving before hands are completly rotated attack can be dodged. :: 'Counter Void '(Kauntāboido, カウンターボイド): Creates void that shallowes the enemy magic or projectiles, and then releases attack back to attacker or other target. As name describes, it is used to counter enemy attacks. :: '''Void Prison (Boidopurizun, ボイドプリズン): Creates Void below target shallows targer almost instantly, and then disappears. As name describes, used to capture targets. :: Void Mimic (Mimikku mukō ,ミミック無効): To cast this Lucifer needs to be touching enemy. By using his palms Lucifer drains and duplicates magic of target, allowing him to use it. Currently limit of Void Mimic is 6 magics at time. :: Alternative Dimension: 'Magic that is used to hide main building of Dark Guild Daemon Blade. Lucifer can open gates from this dimension to real world, allowing guild members to enter and exit from earthland. It is hard to explain exactly where this dimensions exists. Lucifer himself states that his building is located "Between two worlds", refering that building is space between Edolas and Earthland. 'Darkness Magic (Yami no Mahō, 闇の魔法):Lucifer is capable to use Darkness Magic, even he mostly uses Void Magic. However, he tries avoid usage of Darkness Magic since he thinks it too malefic to use, as it could easily kill his target. Lucifer can use his Darkness Magic even while using Human Soul. :: http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Shade_Troopers%7CShade (Shade (シェード Shiēdo): Like Jose, Lucifer is able to create serval minions by using Darkness Magic. He commonly uses this when he is outnumbered. :: Night Shield (Naitoshīrudo, ナイトシールド) : Lucifer creates black sphere aroun him in order to defend himself. It can deflect almost all medium spells. :: Pluto '(''Meiōsei, 冥王星) Lucifer collects large ammount magical energy and creates large, black/purple sphere, wich he then throws at opponent. When attack collides with either ground or target, it collapses and explodes. It is about half as powerful as Jupiter. :: :: Other spells are unknown. '''Teleportation Magic ( Shunshin no Mahō, 瞬身の魔法): Lucifer is capable to teleport to Void and back rather easily, and send members of Daemon Blade to Earthland easily. He uses this also to move his Guild Building, but it takes lot of his strenght. Take Over - Human Soul (Teiku Ōbā - Ningen no Tamashī ,接収 テイクオーバー - 人間の魂): Lucifer can take form of Human to disguise himself from enemies. While doing this his magical energies are limited, and he cannot use Void Magic; If he would, Take Over would be released. He goes with name Derek Ebowood while using this form. Quotes: Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Demon Category:Living Magic Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Void Magic User Category:Male Category:Take Over User